


Come undone, and ruin me

by sehnisweet



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Power Switch, Rough Sex, Smut, fight for dominance, lots of dirty talk, minor crossdressing, power bottom kwan, skater yoon, this is just filth I’m sorry, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnisweet/pseuds/sehnisweet
Summary: Sehyoon is a cold, intimidating skater to anyone who observes him. Byeongkwan finds out that’s not exactly true.





	Come undone, and ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely filthy I’m sorry- pls ignore any errors, I’m exhausted

“Impressed?”  
That was the first thing Sehyoon ever said to Byeongkwan. Sehyoon had just done some sort of fancy skateboarding trick and landed on the rim of the pit, where he’d noticed Byeongkwan staring at him. Byeongkwan was a little bit flustered and embarrassed to be caught staring at the pretty boy with silky blond hair and bulging muscles, dressed in all black including his painted nails. He’d been coming to watch the boy for weeks now and knew the boy watched him back, but they’d never actually spoken before- strangely, despite the boy’s cocky attitude, he seemed hesitant to actually interact with anybody.  
The expression on Sehyoon’s face was smug; however, Byeongkwan could see something different beneath the surface- something a little more eager, hopeful. He’d been building a certain assumption about Sehyoon over the time he’d been coming to the skate park- the way he performed better with everyone’s eyes on him, the way he slipped out of his dark persona and fought back a beaming smile whenever he was applauded. Taking this opportunity to act on his hunch, he decided to reply.  
“Yes, you did a good job.” Sehyoon looked surprised at the blunt answer, and for a split second his eyes lit up with excitement and his posture straightened- the moment was soon gone, but Byeongkwan had seen all he needed for his suspicions to be confirmed.  
_Sehyoon liked to be praised. _Now it was his turn to smirk.__  
“Would you like me to praise you some more, Sehyoon?”  
Sehyoon raised an eyebrow in question, maintaining his usual expression of mild disinterest.  
“I don’t know what you’re implying…How do you know my name?” His tone was calm despite the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Byeongkwan tried not to laugh at how obviously he was attempting to hide how flustered he was.  
“Well I mean, there’s skating events here where they announce the skaters’ names, I remembered yours after how many times I’ve come here. But I know that you’ve seen me here, I can feel you watching me sometimes...I’m glad you had the courage to talk to me, I was afraid I’d have to do it first. I know you usually just keep to yourself and try to look intimidating enough to keep people away,” he teased.  
Sehyoon crossed his arms. “Shut up.” He looked angry, but he spoke softly.  
Deciding he’d teased the poor boy enough, Byeongkwan held out his hand. “I’m Byeongkwan. Nice to meet you.” Sehyoon shook his hand briefly and looked him up and down, a small cocky smile forming on his face.  
“Nice to finally know your name.Y’know, you’re a brat….but it’s kind of hot...and I know that you think I’m hot too, right~? So I’ve been meaning to give this to you.” He handed Byeongkwan a small slip of paper.  
His phone number.  
And with that, he stepped back onto his skateboard and gave Byeongkwan one last lingering look before skating away. Byeongkwan just stood there watching him leave, too startled to do anything else. _What the fuck was that?_ He thought. Sehyoon was certainly an enigma, but Byeongkwan was pretty confident that he could unravel him. And based on the intense stare he was currently receiving, it appeared Sehyoon was challenging him to do just that. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

When Byeongkwan began the getting-ready process before going to the skate park again, he had to plan carefully. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from today- but given the fact that Sehyoon specifically invited him to “stay a little longer” after the skating competition, there was certainly an implication of something. So really, the best thing that Byeongkwan could do was to try to make himself look as hot as possible. After much contemplation, he eventually settled on black short shorts and a fishnet material pastel purple crop top. He was just reaching a decision on his hair and makeup when he received a text. From Sehyoon. 

Yoon: I’m wearing my leather jacket today...I think you’ll like it ;) it’s a shame I’ll probably be taking it off right after the competition, huh~? Unless it’s your preference to keep it on….

Normally, Byeongkwan would say something snarky about the classic fuckboy winking face included in the message, but the only thought in his mind was how fucking hot Sehyoon was gonna look in that leather jacket.  
Maybe with his pants around his ankles.  
And Byeongkwan on his knees.  
_Okay, fuck, I gotta turn it up a notch._  
He quickly slipped off the black shorts and replaced them with a short, flowy pale purple skirt and some pretty blue lace panties- he wasn’t sure what Sehyoon was into, but lace was usually a crowd pleaser. His makeup was simple; smokey and glittery, with a little mascara and a dusting of blush topped off with some subtle red lip gloss. He kept his hair simple, a little messy, tied up in small pigtails on the top of his head. After a bit of debating, he added some white thigh high stockings before slipping on his light blue platform boots. As he left, he gave himself a final quick glance in the mirror. Yeah, he looked pretty damn hot. __

_ __ _

“Ah-“ Byeongkwan hissed in pain as his back hit the bathroom door. Sehyoon didn’t bother apologizing, opting instead to lean in and kiss Byeongkwan fiercely, maintaining a tight grip on the front of his shirt. And Byeongkwan didn’t bother getting upset; being slammed against a door by one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen was certainly not the worst way to spend his afternoon. The kiss was brief and felt rushed, as if Sehyoon couldn’t decide between speaking or continuing to make out. He seemed to have decided on the former.  
“Fuck, you look so sexy in that outfit, Kwannie…been waiting to tear you apart all day…” He leaned in and began sucking marks onto Byeongkwan’s neck. Byeongkwan moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Sehyoon’s blond hair, tilting his head to give better access.  
“S-Sehyoon...ah...w-want you so bad…want you to fuck me in that leather jacket…” He tugged on Sehyoon’s hair, and wasn’t surprised when it elicited a breathy whine. Sehyoon flushed a bright pink, pulling away from Byeongkwan’s neck. Byeongkwan pulled him back in for a messy, passionate kiss, biting and tugging at his lower lip. He noticed as he continued to pull on his silky blonde hair, Sehyoon was getting increasingly more whiny.  
“Sehyoon..” Byeongkwan said softly, practically speaking against his lips,“You’re making the prettiest little noises right now, I never would’ve expected you to be like this...” Sehyoon glared.  
“Sh-Shut the fuck up, I-” His words were cut off by a moan, the result of Byeongkwan giving his hair a rough tug. “As much as I would love for you to rail me over this bathroom counter right now, I’m afraid that you won’t be getting anything if you talk to me that way.” He smirked, keeping a tight grip on the silvery locks. Sehyoon continued glaring at him, but his voice came out lighter and shaky.  
“I’ll t-talk to you however I want.”  
Byeongkwan chuckled, releasing Sehyoon’s hair. “And you said I’m the brat? Come on…” He leaned in close, breath ghosting over Sehyoon’s ear.  
“You can be good, can’t you, Yoonie~?”  
He reached a hand down, placing it over Sehyoon’s bulge. Sehyoon let out a small whimper and began grinding his hips up against Byeongkwan’s palm.  
Byeongkwan gripped Sehyoon’s hair again and pulled his hair back, sucking a love bite onto the side of his neck. He moved his hand off Sehyoon’s crotch and stuck his knee between his legs instead. Sehyoon’s whining grew louder and he panted heavily, desperately looking for more friction. Byeongkwan watched, feeling himself growing even harder at watching Sehyoon fall apart like this.  
“Look at you, riding my thigh so well, good boy…” He began to move his thigh, pressing it up harder.  
“Fuck…” Sehyoon breathed, clenching his fists tightly, “M-More, kwannie, more…stop teasing…”  
And so Byeongkwan did stop. He released Sehyoon’s hair and moved his thigh away, gazing intently at the other.  
“Kwannie….let me fuck you already…” Sehyoon’s voice sounded desperate, but even that wasn’t good enough for Byeongkwan.  
“Ask nicely, sweetheart.” He said, his tone condescending. He reached out and gripped Sehyoon’s chin, smiling sweetly- though totally artificially.  
“Please,” Sehyoon said softly.  
“Please, what?” Byeongkwan replied, running with his curiosity. Sehyoon’s breath visibly quickened and his eyes grew wide.  
“You- you want me to...to say…” Byeongkwan nodded.  
Sehyoon blushed furiously, hanging his head in embarrassment. “I swear on my life, you’re gonna pay for this...Please, Daddy.”  
Byeongkwan smirked. “There, that wasn’t so hard, right~?”  
Sehyoon, no longer overwhelmed, had the strength to glare again. “You’re gonna regret teasing me, boy, you’ll fucking regret that.”  
Byeongkwan raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I’m not afraid of you, you were coming undone at my fingertips just now, don’t forget...but if you want to challenge my dominance, please, go ahead.”  
Sehyoon’s eyes darkened. “You got me all worked up, I don’t know if you can handle what comes when I take control.”  
Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon’s wrist and guided his hand to his bulge. “Feel that? That’s me saying I can handle it.” His voice dropped lower. “I like it rough, Sehyoon.”  
That was all the confirmation Sehyoon needed. He grabbed Byeongkwan by the hair and pulled him in for a messy kiss, his other hand wrapping around Byeongkwan’s waist to pull their bodies flush against each other. Both moaned into the kiss and Byeongkwan started to grind against Sehyoon, the thin material of his skirt giving him pure friction against his barely clothed dick.  
When they broke apart a little bit for air, Byeongkwan dropped to his knees, reaching up to unbutton Sehyoon’s pants. “Wait, let me just…”  
Sehyoon began to take off his leather jacket.  
“No!” Byeongkwan exclaimed. “Leave it on, it’s hot.” He grinned.  
Sehyoon blushed and took his hands off the jacket, and Byeongkwan got back to work. He slid down Sehyoon’s pants, soon followed by his underwear.  
“Fuck, I knew you were big…” Byeongkwan bit his lip, gaze fixed on Sehyoon’s dick. Sehyoon proceeded to blush even brighter.  
“Don’t let that distract you, Kwannie~ just-” His words were cut off once again by a moan as Byeongkwan took Sehyoon’s dick into his mouth.  
Sehyoon’s hands immediately flew to Byeongkwan’s hair, gripping it tightly as he threw his head back. “Oh fuck, kwan…’  
Strings of curses tumbled from his lips as Byeongkwan bobbed his head, using his hand on the length not reached by his mouth. Sehyoon began gently thrusting into Byeongkwan’s mouth, looking down to watch.  
“God, my cock feels so good down your throat, baby, wanna fuck your pretty face…”  
Byeongkwan moaned, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his body.  
Deciding to do some teasing of his own, Sehyoon tightened his grip in Byeongkwan’s hair and pulled him off his length. Byeongkwan looked a little confused but continued to sit with his mouth open, eyes hazy with saliva slipping down his plump bitten lips.  
“Tongue out,” Sehyoon said, surprised when Byeongkwan obeyed. He took hold of his cock and rubbed the tip against Byeongkwan’s tongue before gently smacking it there. Byeongkwan made a faint whining sound, trying to get it back into his mouth. Sehyoon chuckled, smacking his cock against Byeongkwan’s cheek.  
“You want this, baby~?” Byeongkwan nodded eagerly. “Ask nicely, sweetheart.”  
Byeongkwan whined. “Yoon, don’t tease me, that’s no fair….” When he received no further answer, he sighed. “Fine. Please Yoon, please fuck my mouth…”  
Sehyoon smiled a little. “That’s more like it.”  
With that, he shoved his cock back into Byeongkwan’s mouth, thrusting into it roughly. He felt Byeongkwan moan loudly before choking, the lewd wet sounds echoing through the bathroom.  
“That’s right, fuck, take it all like that…” Sehyoon spoke between heavy breaths, starting to sweat a little in his jacket. After a few moments, he pulled Byeongkwan off again.  
“Don’t wanna cum yet.” He said, helping Byeongkwan up to his feet. Byeongkwan leaned in and kissed him, all tongue, moving to stand with his back against the door again. Sehyoon pressed Byeongkwan against it and reached out to play with his nipples through the thin fishnet material of his top. Byeongkwan moaned, looking down to watch, while Sehyoon leaned in close.  
“How’d you like it if I fucked you with this jacket on, baby? Right here against the wall, real rough and dirty…”  
Byeongkwan whimpered, nodding eagerly. Whatever this new side of Sehyoon was, he loved it. “Please, please…” He begged, trying to forget about the fact that he had Sehyoon in this position not too long ago.  
Sehyoon reached his hand down and under Byeongkwan’s little skirt, feeling his bulge through the panties. He smiled mischievously. “Lace~? Oh, this is gonna be fun…” He gave Byeongkwan’s cock a slight squeeze.  
“S-Sehyoon….I...I already prepped myself before coming here, please just fuck me already.” He breathed out exasperatedly.  
If I don’t get this guy’s cock in me soon, I swear I’ll go crazy, he thought.  
Then suddenly, Sehyoon’s hands were on his waist, and he felt himself being raised up into the air. He wrapped his legs around Sehyoon, who kept him pressed against the wall while he stabilized him with one art around his waist. He reached his other hand around and underneath Byeongkwan’s skirt again, giving his ass a firm squeeze before pulling his lace panties to the side and sliding his cock in. He kissed Byeongkwan, swallowing up the immediate whine tumbling from the smaller boy’s lips. He began moving, causing a string of curses from both of them.  
“God, you’re so tight baby, love stretching you out like this..” Sehyoon groaned, bouncing Byeongkwan on his cock.  
Byeongkwan moaned loudly, breath quickening. “Fuck, Sehyoon, fuck you’re so thick, feels so full…”  
He attempted to grind down on Sehyoon’s dick, brows furrowing when he was unsuccessful at changing the pace. “More, yoon, more…need it harder…”  
Sehyoon rolled his hips up and pushed Byeongkwan’s ass down more firmly, but their position made it a little difficult to really fuck the living daylights out of him, and that seemed to be a problem.  
“Come on, is that all you got?” Byeongkwan teased, suddenly feeling courageous again, “I can do better than this with my toys at home, I said I want more.”  
Suddenly, Sehyoon lifted Byeongkwan up off of him.  
“What are you-“ Byeongkwan’s words were cut off as Sehyoon dragged him over to the sinks, spinning him around and putting a hand on his lower back to bend him over. Byeongkwan complied easily, swearing under his breath.  
“You said you wanted more, I’ll fucking give you more.” Sehyoon growled out, a sadistic smirk on his face. He flicked up the hem of Byeongkwan’s skirt and pushed back inside him, immediately starting with rough thrusts.  
“Fuck, oh my god…” Byeongkwan moaned out, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He stayed with his cheek pressed against the sink counter, breathlessly pleading for Sehyoon to go harder, faster, deeper.  
“You like this?” Sehyoon breathed, “You like getting your pretty little ass ruined, just how I ruined your pretty little mouth?”  
Byeongkwan nodded as best he could with Sehyoon’s hand in his hair keeping his face down. “Yes, I like it, feels so fucking good, Yoon…”  
Sehyoon smirked and got a tight grip on Byeongkwan’s hair before tugging his head up, bringing him face to face with himself in the mirror. “Look how ruined you look right now, so fucking hot….”  
Byeongkwan let out a loud moan, gaze more focused on the reflection of Sehyoon behind him: hair stuck to his face with sweat, abs contracting with the effort of each thrust, concentration on his face.  
Sehyoon put both his hands on Byeongkwan’s ass and spread his cheeks, slowing his thrusts. “Wish you could see the view back here kwannie, my cock stretching you so good...”  
Byeongkwan whimpered. “Sehyoon please, please make me cum…” His legs were shaking and his whole body glistened with sweat, from both the physical activity and desperation.  
Sehyoon responded by hooking a hand under one of Byeongkwan’s knees to lift his leg, holding it up and pressing it against the counter. The flight shift in position provided a deeper angle as Sehyoon quickened the pace, putting every ounce of effort in.  
“Kwan, fuck- fuck, I’m close….”  
Byeongkwan was so overwhelmed that pretty much all he could do was moan and babble a combination of “Sehyoon” and various obscenities, but Sehyoon could make out something akin to “me too.”  
Not long after, Sehyoon could feel the pleasure building, building, building in his abdomen, and with one final push he moaned loudly and came harder than he ever had before. The feeling of being filled up with cum pushed Byeongkwan over the edge, too; he breathed out a mantra of Sehyoon’s name as he came, writhing and shaking with pleasure.  
Both of them spent the next few minutes in silence, coming down from the adrenaline high and attempting to catch their breaths. Sehyoon pulled out and helped Byeongkwan make his way to a toilet seat to sit down. He pressed a kiss to Byeongkwan’s cheek, who smiled at the action, eyes fluttering shut. Sehyoon was the first to speak.  
“So, will you go out on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy that and would like more Nasty content feel free to follow my nsfw twitter @ bunbunseonghwa


End file.
